


Special Gift.

by B_I_A02



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_I_A02/pseuds/B_I_A02
Summary: ''Max stood there, watching the scene, definitely not over Luna's actions, but calmer now seeing those two together. He nodded and kissed them both in the forehead, before Helen took Luna to her bedroom telling her about tonight’s bedtime story.''
Relationships: Max Goodwin & Helen Sharpe, Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Special Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so domestic, it's embarassing.  
> hope you guys enjoy it <3 <3

“Luna tell me the truth, did you do it?’’ 

‘’No daddy.’’ She said it with a serious look, even though her hands were still pinkish from her lipstick artwork. While Max found the situation funny, her obvious lie stressed him a little bit. Helen was in the corner, arms crossed, not mad at all with the situation, which it was weird considering she was the victim. 

“Ok but... I didn’t do it and mama didn’t do it either. You’re the only other person, and someone definitely did this.’’ He said lifting up the Birkin bag, now stained with lipstick, in a shape slightly similar to a heart. 

Luna refused to give an answer and instead just stared at her mother in the corner, her childish green eyes asking for help. 

“Ok, I think little munchkin here is tired and I think we are tired too. We can talk about this in the morning, right?'', Helen said picking up her daughter, who quickly hide her face in her neck. Max stood there, watching the scene, definitely not over Luna's actions, but calmer now seeing those two together. He nodded and kissed them both in the forehead, before Helen took Luna to her bedroom telling her about tonight’s bedtime story. 

Max went to their own bedroom and waited for Helen. He was reminiscing about how long his day was and was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't notice when Helen lay down by his side. The minute she did, he wrapped his arms around her. 

''You know that at some point you are gonna have to stop being so overprotective about her, right?'' 

''Max, it's just a bag.'' 

''A very expensive bag.'' 

''Still, just a bag...'' 

''You know, it's more than just the bag. It's the lie too.'' 

''Max, she isn't lying, she is just not ready to talk about it.'' He lifted his head up to see if she was being serious, because they were talking about a toddler. Helen stared back at him. ''I know our daughter; she never lies to us. There is probably something more and she will explain it when she feels like it.'' 

They weren't the type of couple that fought. Mostly because him and Helen were on the same page about almost everything, and also because they respected and loved each other enough to figure things out without fighting. But when it was about Luna, Helen was fierce. She would fight anyone who dared to get in the way of their relationship. Max knew she was unnecessarily insecure about her relationship with Luna but it was more than that. It was the mother instinct. And he wasn’t a fool, so when it was about Helen’s parenting, he would easily stay out of her lane. 

‘’Ok but, just saying: I still wanna talk about it.’’ 

“We will. In the morning.’’ She said kissing him. 

\---- 

“Mama?’’ 

Helen thought she was having one of those realistic dreams, until the voice became stronger. 

‘’Mama?’’ Now Luna was shaking her arm, which finally woke her up. 

‘’What’s wrong sweetie?’’ 

“I did it.’’ Her eyes were serious. Helen smiled at her and realising she wanted to talk about it, at 3 A.M in the morning, took her tiny hand and lead her out of the room so they wouldn’t wake Max up. 

Once in Luna’s room, they sat down next to each other on the carpet. 

“Ok.’’ Helen gave her a chance to explain herself 

‘’I wasn’t trying to ruin you dag.’’ 

‘’Bag.’’ Helen said, putting her arms around her and kissing the top of her head. 

‘’It was a gift for mommy's day.’’ Luna said, looking up to meet her mother’s eyes. ‘’They said at school that we should give our mamas a special gift, that would stick with them. I told my teacher that I can’t give mom Georgia a special gift because she is in heaven, but I thought if I gave mama Helen a special drawn, that she would carry everywhere; you both would see it. And she said it was a good idea.’’ 

Helen had tears in the corner of her eyes, and she honestly didn’t know what to say in that moment. She decided that holding her little one closer was the best she could do, while dropping a few silent tears without Luna noticing it. 

Once she was more stable, she put Luna on her side again. 

“I’m sorry Mama.’’ 

‘’Baby, I don’t mind at all okay? I love it, it’s my favorite gift ever.’’ Helen said smiling down at Luna, who copied her expression. “And don’t worry, we will think about a present for mom Georgia okay? I’m sure she will love as much as I did.’’ Luna nodded, and they hugged for a while. 

Luna was getting sleepy again on her side, so she picked her up and lay her down on her bed, gently rubbing her daughter’s hair. She was almost out when she called with her eyes still close. 

‘’Mama?’’ 

‘’Yes munchkin.’’ 

“Wanna know what else I said to her?’’ 

‘’What?’’ 

‘’That I’m ready for my brother from the belly.’’ She said, finally going back to sleep. 

Helen felt her mouth go dry and the tears coming back. Luna did this all the time, say something that would completely get into her feelings. She would always ask for a ‘’brother from the belly’’ since she knew she was adopted. She didn’t really care if it would be a brother or a sister, but she would use that expression all the time. One of Helen’s biggest fears was not being able to fulfill her desire, or that she wouldn’t want a sibling, but that wasn’t the case. 

‘’Well, that’s good.’’ She said on Luna’s ears, knowing she wouldn’t remember in the morning. ‘’Because he, or she, is already on their way here.’’ 

Helen had found out a few days before about her pregnancy, but hadn’t told anyone, not even Max, because she was processing the news, and she was thinking about doing a special surprise. When she was returning to her own room she considered including her now oldest daughter in the announcement. 

Back into her own bed, Max put his arms around her. 

‘’Everything okay?’’ 

‘’Yes’’ She said, still feeling slightly overwhelmed, but in a good way. 

‘’Are you sure?’’ he opened his eyes a little. 

‘’Yes, you can go back to sleep my love.’’ she said, kissing his forehead. 

Of course she was sure she was okay. Just like she was sure about her love for Luna. Just like she was sure about her love for her now expanding family. 

Just like she was sure she liked that bag even more now.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first sharpwin fic, i hope i got the tone right lol  
> also, english is not my first language so i hope you guys understand the concept  
> HUGE thanks to ela for helping with the translation and a huge thank you to the girls who read it first and encouraged me to post it <3  
> shout out to my sharpwin community on twiiter, love yall <3


End file.
